


Baby Up

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff, Implied male lactation, M/M, Minor panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Garrett will blame it on the monsters. Or the amount of apple slices he's eaten--maybe they fermented, because he had felt a little dizzy by the end of the ruins run. But it's really the only explanation for why he found a baby. On the floor.Of the Sewage Plant.Where the heck had it come from?





	Baby Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, as you can probably tell I'm fully on board the My Time at Portia train.
> 
> And I am so very gay for Arlo.
> 
> One day I will finish all my wips. That day is not today.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Also, just be aware the rating may change because I just had the delightful thought of Arlo/male builder+ male lacation, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write it but it's definitely a nice thought that I may experiment with so just incase anyone doesn't want that, I'll try to put the sex in chapters by themselves if I can)

Garrett will blame it on the monsters. Or the amount of apple slices he's eaten--maybe they fermented, because he _had _felt a little dizzy by the end of the ruins run. But it's really the only explanation for why he found a baby. On the floor.

Of the Sewage Plant.

Where the heck had it come from?

"Where did you come from?" Garrett censors himself when he crouches. Poor thing looks half starved. How long can babies be without food? Probably not long, if he knows anything about his ducklings and calves they need a lot of food, and socialization. He checks to make sure there's no trap under the baby--no way would he live with himself if he _hurt_ the little thing; before carefully picking it--him? them, up. He can check diapers later.

An imp screeches nearby, and Garrett readies his iron sword in one hand and carefully tucks the baby in one palm. "Don't worry, I have you." He tells the little bundle. Who _of course_ decides to scream and cry throughout the next ten minutes of attracted monster-fighting.

By the time Garrett gets out of the ruins, he _never_ wants to hear a baby cry again. But from the way it's latched onto him...that might not be an option. Are human-babies like ducks?

With dread filling his belly, Garrett heads down to the town and hopes Martha or Carol, or Mars might be there. To help him or take the kid. At this point Garrett would even take a bottle to feed the poor thing.

Central Plaza is quiet this early in the afternoon. The children are inside learning instead of on a field trip or a late lunch. (Toby and Polly are quite trouble makers and early lunches to help them lose a bit of their energetic meddling is common). Mars appears to be talking to Paulie and neither of them notice Garrett.

Considering how fast this will already get through town, Garrett decides to bypass them and head to Martha who is thankfully alone, doing her routine stretches.

"Garrett! Pleasure to see you!" Martha says, with such cheer that it almost feels like a physical force. She tilts her head and taps her lips. "There's something different about you."

Biting back a weak smile, Garrett gently rocks the baby--who has finally fallen into an unhappy sleep, and raises him (so Garrett's curiosity and the smell, got the better of him), "Any chance you want another one?' He asks hopefully. He's a _builder_ not a nurse-maid or a father. The closest to fatherhood is his animals, and they don't require fifteen or more years of education, and familial education like potty training--he doesn't realize he's breathing hard until a weight lifts off his arms and Martha is rubbing a hand across his back.

"Easy, easy. See you're okay. babies are a little difficult, but once you get the hang of it you will figure it out in no time. Everyone knows how quick of a builder you are." Martha says in a way that Garrett is pretty sure she's treating _him_ like a child. She's also pulled out a piece of bread and dripped water on it.

The baby, now awake, looks somewhat appeased by the water in it's mouth.

"Any chance your many satchels have some milk? I don't have any on me, but the bread should work at least a little longer. You don't want the baby to choke on the bread, and considering how young they look you shouldn't feed them solids anyway. Lucky for us babies can't chew." Martha rambles. Oddly enough, it's soothing, and her slightly melodious voice helps him come back to himself.

"Yes, yes I should have some here. Somewhere." Garrett mutters, not even noticing the joke about his satchels. He has at least ten, though today he's only got the three, a few with ointment and a few bandages, thanks to Arlo who always seems to have them ready whenever Garrett mentions going into the wasteland, and his apple slices. His pickaxe, axe, fishing rod...there it is, the milk. It's a little battered but the milk inside is fresh and the top is still sealed shut. "Here." He tries to offer it to Martha.

Instead he gets a baby in his free arm, and a piece of bread, "You try now. Every father has to learn eventually." Martha says cheerfully.

Garrett stares at her confused. "Father?" He should give the baby back, is what a distant part of himself thinks, but the soggy bit of bread has fallen out of the babies mouth and he looks ready to scream again. So Garrett fumbles for the milk and soaks a decent amount of it, the baby's cloth, and his own clothes before sticking a small piece into the baby's mouth.

Who quiets; _blessings from the gods_, Garret thinks.

"Oh you don't have to lie to me, Garrett." Martha tells him once he's settled and she puts her hands back to her side from their raised position near him. "A baby in the ruins? That's a fairy tale, a pleasant one, and one I will definitely have to remember, but you won't be judged here. Well perhaps some will judge, but you lead them to me. I will handle them, Don't you worry about a thing. But if you're worried about taking care of the child, well. I'll tell you what you need to learn."

Before Garrett _could_ counter with the truth. He really _did_ find this baby in the ruins--he gets a long, long list of things to do and what not to do with a baby and eventual kid. Long enough that he has to dip more pieces of bread into milk and is dazed by all the things babies need. He thought taking care of calves and ducklings was hard.

Somehow, Garrett also ends up with an old slightly ratty baby bag, a bunch of diapers Martha and Carol (who doesn't ask questions but is clearly very curious) give him, a bundle of toys, and a dozen or so bottles and fake nipples. They even offer to go find Doctor Xu so they can get him some male-lactation pills. Which he quickly declines. He gets out of there as fast and as politely as he can.

Only realizing once he's home. "Well, shit. I guess I'm keeping you." He tells Terry. Nope, "Shit, I just named you." The poor builder groans and slides down his fence wall. the baby is asleep and doesn't answer him, but that's probably a good thing. Cursing in front of a baby no matter how young has to be bad. Probably. He sighs and then grits his teeth. He hasn't failed at fixing up this place after his so called father gave it to him and hell if he's going to give up on this kid. His kid now, he supposes.

Someone in his family has to be a good father, and it might as well be the best Builder. Garrett gets to work, first carefully setting everything away inside, washing, gently, the sleeping baby, and then quickly setting up a table outside, with pillows and blankets, as a makeshift crib, and gets to work.

Babies need things. Lots of things. He's a builder.

So the Builder builds.


End file.
